Quién más te quiere
by fefasz
Summary: Kto najbardziej cię kocha... ten może też cię najbardziej skrzywdzić. Związek Naruto z początku wydaje się szczęśliwy i radosny, jednak z czasem okazuje się, że jego chłopak jest daleki od ideału...


Tekst z 11.05.104. Napisany na pojedynek horrory na forum sasunaru. pl. Niebetowany.

* * *

Poznałem go jakieś pięć lat temu na imprezie. Nie było to nic wielkiego, ot zwykła domówka dla kilku kumpli i ich znajomych. Z początku Sasuke i ja nie zapałaliśmy do siebie szczególną sympatią, wręcz przeciwnie. Wszystko to, co powiedziałem, spotykało się z szyderstwem z jego strony, a to, co zrobiłem — ze śmiechem. Ja z kolei dogryzałem mu w każdy możliwy sposób: nabijając się z jego włosów, bardzo szczupłej sylwetki czy sztywnego stylu bycia. Mimo to coś przyciągało nas do siebie i kiedy kilka tygodni później wpadłem na niego przypadkiem w sklepie, nie potrafiłem zaprotestować, kiedy zaciągnął mnie do najbliższej kawiarni.

Na trzeźwo i tylko we dwóch zachowywaliśmy się zupełnie inaczej. Dalej docinaliśmy sobie w każdym momencie, ale oprócz tego czuliśmy, że jest między nami jakieś dziwne napięcie. Takie, które pojawia się, kiedy dwoje ludzi zaczyna coś do siebie czuć, kiedy chcą czegoś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń.

Nasza znajomość rozwijała się bardzo szybko i zmierzała w jednym kierunku. Kolejne wydarzenia potoczyły się tak błyskawicznie, że teraz nawet nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie dokładnie, jak i kiedy trafiliśmy do łóżka. Początkowo łączył nas tylko seks, ale to również w końcu się zmieniło.

— Naruto — wyszeptał którejś nocy po długim i namiętnym stosunku. Obejmował mnie jednym ramieniem, palcami drugiej ręki delikatnie pieszcząc mój bok. Leżałem z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, dzięki czemu mogłem wsłuchać się w mocne bicie jego serca. — Wiesz, że nie pozwolę, by pieprzył cię inny facet? Albo kobieta. — Uśmiechnąłem się, słysząc te słowa.

— Taki zazdrosny jesteś? — Pocałowałem go w obojczyk. — Też nie chcę, żebyś był z kimś innym.

— To dobrze — szepnął i zamknął oczy. Znak, że skończył ze mną rozmawiać i chce iść spać.

— Czyli… — odezwałem się szybko. — Jesteśmy razem? — Musiałem być pewny.

— Mhm — odmruknął zanim zasnął.

Pierwsze miesiące naszego związku były istną sielanką. Było nieprawdopodobnie idealnie. Jakby były wyjęte z heteryckich harleqiunów dla starych i zdesperowanych kobiet. Masa prezentów, romantyczne wyjazdy oraz nieustające czułostki irytowały naszych znajomych, ale wtedy jeszcze nie potrafiliśmy zachowywać się inaczej. Kiedy przeprowadził się do mnie, nasz relacja stała się jeszcze głębsza. Nie widzieliśmy świata poza sobą. Czy byłem szczęśliwy? Kurewsko.

Kilka miesięcy później naprawdę zostaliśmy sami. Przyjaciele zajęli się swoimi rodzinami, skupili się na swoim życiu. Nasza grupa powoli zaczęła się rozpadać, aż w końcu całkowicie zerwaliśmy kontakt.

Mniej więcej w tym momencie wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Oczywiście najpierw nic nie zauważyłem, całkowicie zaślepiony miłością. Z czasem dotarło do mnie, że Sasuke znika gdzieś na całe noce. Zaskoczony tym, że wcześniej nic nie dostrzegłem, zastanawiałem się gdzie i po co, ale nie mogłem wymyślić nic sensownego. Jego późne wyjścia nie były regularne, zdarzało się, że dwa tygodnie spędzał ze mną, a przez kolejny nie widziałem go ani przez chwilę. Próbowałem więc go wypytać czy coś się stało, ale on ignorował moje prośby o wyjaśnienia i za każdym razem zbywał mnie jakąś marną wymówką. Coraz rzadziej rozmawialiśmy i coraz mniej czasu spędzaliśmy razem. Zamiast tego pojawiły się pierwsze wyrzuty, a potem kłótnie. I zawsze o to samo: gdzie wychodzisz w nocy?

Pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie uderzył, pamiętam jakby wczoraj.

— Sasuke, do cholery! — krzyknąłem, kiedy po raz któryś już zareagował milczeniem na moje pytania. — Co się z tobą dzieje?! Zachowujesz się jak nie ty!

— Nie twoja sprawa — odburknął, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. — Ciebie to nie dotyczy, nie musisz nic wiedzieć.

— Jak to mnie nie dotyczy?! Kurwa, jestem twoim chłopakiem! Pamiętasz jeszcze co to znaczy? — Stanąłem tuż przed nim, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mi w oczy.

— Tak. Mniej więcej to, że masz być cały czas przy mnie i uprawiać ze mną seks, kiedy zechcę — powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Wkurwił mnie tymi słowami. Impuls sprawił, że uniosłem rękę, żeby go uderzyć, ale Sasuke był szybszy. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zacisnął mocno palce.

— I na pewno nie znaczy, że możesz podnosić na mnie rękę — wysyczał przez zęby. Popatrzył na mnie z groźbą w oczach, ale mnie to nie ruszało.

— Straszny chuj się z ciebie zrobił ostatnio — prychnąłem.

Ledwo te słowa opuściły moje usta, a poczułem silne uderzenie w szczękę. Zęby uderzyły o siebie, ale poza niewielką raną na języku i spuchniętym policzkiem nie czułem, żeby uszkodził mnie poważniej

— Jeszcze jedno słowo i zaboli bardziej. — Będąc ciągle w szoku, nawet nie zauważyłem, jak Sasuke wyszedł z mieszkania.

— Skurwysyn! — wrzasnąłem w końcu, kiedy dotarło do mnie co właśnie się stało.

Nabuzowany emocjami poszedłem do łazienki, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa w jego stronę. Obejrzałem dokładnie swoją twarz, dotykając posiniaczonego policzka. Dalej bolało, i to bardzo, więc przeszukałam wszystkie szafki w poszukiwaniu jakiś proszków. Dupek był silny.

Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć i dlatego cieszyłem się, że wyszedł. Mieszkanie było moje i nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru się z niego wyprowadzać. Postanowiłem, że jak tylko Sasuke wróci, to poinformuję go, że ma się wynosić.

Poszedłem spać z nadzieją, że sen uspokoi moje nerwy.

Sasuke nie pokazywał się przez ponad tydzień. W końcu przyszedł, późnym wieczorem w dziewięć dni po kłótni. Siedziałem na fotelu, próbując czytać książkę. Słyszałem jak się zbliża, ale nie podniosłem głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Wbiłem wzrok w literki, i czekałem na jego ruch.

Stanął obok mnie i położył mi coś ciepłego na kolanach. Przeniosłem wzrok niżej i ujrzałem małą, rudą kulkę. Kociak. Dotknąłem go niepewnie i posmyrałem za uchem. Zwierzę zaczęło cicho mruczeć, łasząc się do mojej dłoni.

Sasuke pocałował mnie w skroń i, nic nie mówiąc, poszedł do sypialni. Zrozumiałem, że w ten sposób chce mi powiedzieć, że przeprasza.

Wybaczyłem mu. Dalej nie wiedziałem co robi wieczorami, ani dlaczego nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Ale przecież miłość jest ślepa, a ja nie potrafiłem ot tak go zostawić.

Kota nazwałem Kyuubi. Kiedyś, jak byłem dzieckiem, lubiłem czytać legendy z całego świata. Jedną z moich ulubionych była historia lisiego demona, który zaatakował pewną małą wioskę. Demon ten miał dziewięć ogonów i właśnie dlatego ludzie zaczęli nazywać go Kyuubim. Zwierzę, które dostałem miało sierść równie rudą jak lis, stąd to skojarzenie i imię.

Kociak był naprawdę uroczy. Szybko przywiązaliśmy się do siebie; futrzak wskakiwał mi na kolana w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, głośno domagając się pieszczot.

W stosunku do Sasuke Kyuubi zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, jego nienawidził. Kiedy tylko mój chłopak pojawiał się w pomieszczeniu, kot prychał na niego, parskał i wybiegał do innego pokoju. Jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny kończył się pazurami wbitymi w ciało Sasuke. Początkowo strofowałem Kyuu i chciałem zmienić jego nastawienie do Sasuke. Poddałem się jednak, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak ten traktuje kociaka. Kopał go, gdy ten znajdował się w pobliżu, ciągnął za ogon lub łapy, a kilka razy próbował przytrzasnąć jego głowę szafką. Dlaczego dał mi kota, którego najchętniej by się pozbył? I dlaczego ja nie reagowałem? Nie wiem. Chyba po prostu uznałem, że, jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmi, to sprawa między nimi, a ja nie powinienem się wtrącać.

Przez jakiś czas po pojawieniu się Kyuubiego moje relacje z Sasuke uległy poprawie. Nie wrociliśmy do tego, co było na początku, ale przestaliśmy się kłócić, ja nie dociekałem, a Sasuke nie znikał. Raz czy dwa udało nam się spędzić dzień tak jak kiedyś, ciesząc się sobą i… udając idealną parę.

Byłbym głupi, gdybym myślał, że tak już zostanie. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później znowu wszystko zacznie się sypać. Do tej pory nie rozumiem dlaczego nie zakończyłem tego już wtedy. Chyba za bardzo się do niego przyzwyczaiłem. I do tego, że z kimś jestem, że jest ktoś obok. Od dawna nie miałem nikogo poza nim.

Z każdym następnym tygodniem powoli wracaliśmy do starej rutyny; Sasuke znowu wychodził na całe noce nic nie mówiąc. Tym razem było o tyle gorzej, że przestaliśmy się do siebie odzywać w ogóle, nawet się nie kłóciliśmy. Żyliśmy obok siebie, jak nieznajomi. Cieszyłem się, że mam chociaż kota, do którego da się się odezwać, przytulić i który nie ignoruje mnie na każdym kroku. Jasne, Kyuubi chodził własnymi drogami i nie zawsze mogłem liczyć na jego obecność, ale i tak jego towarzystwo było dużo lepsze niż mojego chłopaka.

I tym razem to ja zrobiłem pierwszy krok. Był wieczór i, wyjątkowo, Sasuke spędzał go w domu. Oglądaliśmy bezmyślnie telewizję, przerzucając programy w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego.

— Jestem zdziwiony, że dzisiaj nigdzie nie poszedłeś — odezwałem się ni stąd ni zowąd. — Już się odzwyczaiłem od wspólnie spędzanego czasu.

— Co, przeszkadza ci to? — odwarknął Sasuke. — Mieszkamy razem, więc mam prawo tu być.

— Przecież cię nie wyrzucam — prychnąłem. Oczywiście, nie mogliśmy normalnie porozmawiać. Już nie.

Kyuubi wskoczył mi na kolana, odwracając się tyłem do Sasuke. Jak zwykle miał go gdzieś i pokazał mu to w dość jednoznaczny sposób. Podrapałem go za uszami, a zadowolone mruczenie niemal od razu rozbrzmiało w pokoju.

— Zabieraj stąd tę kupę sierści.

Spojrzałem na niego rozzłoszczony. Po jaką cholerę mi go przynosił?!

Przycisnąłem Kyuubiego mocniej do siebie, jakby chcąc go ochronić przed Sasuke.

— Widzisz, brak uczuć ze strony człowieka muszę zastąpić tymi od zwierząt

— odburknąłem.

Niemal w tej samej sekundzie rzucił się w moją stronę i, nie zwracając uwagi na kota, powalił mnie na kanapę. Ręce złapał w mocny uścisk, biodra przytrzymał swoimi, a nogi owinął wokół moich łydek, tak, bym nie mógł się ruszyć. Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale, jak już wcześniej się przekonałem, Sasuke był cholernie silny.

— Uczucia ci się nagle zachciało? — wysyczał, ochlapując moją twarz kropelkami śliny. Poruszył się i poczułem, że jego penis zaczyna twardnieć. — To zaraz dostaniesz. — Zaatakował agresywnie moje usta, przygryzając je do krwi.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie zgwałcił. Walczyłem, a jak, nie chciałem mu się oddać bez żadnego oporu. Dupek jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, wziął mnie siłą i z taką łatwością, jakbym w ogóle nie protestował i nie próbował się wyrwać.

Pytanie dlaczego go nie zostawiłem nieustannie krążyło mi po głowie. Miałem ku temu nieskończoną ilość okazji, podobnie zresztą jak powodów, żeby go wyrzucić. Po jaką cholerę zaciskałem zęby, kiedy wchodził we mnie każdym następnym razem, i dawałem się posuwać jak ostatnia kurwa? Z jakiego powodu nie reagowałem, kiedy po raz setny jego pięść trafiała w moją twarz, brzuch, krocze…?

Ciekawość. Pieprzona ciekawość zmusiła mnie do pozostania z nim. Chciałem odkryć gdzie znika, dokąd idzie i z kim wtedy jest. Chciałem to wszystko wiedzieć, żeby móc rzucić mu w twarz jakim jest chujem i że znam jego tajemnicę. Dlatego właśnie cierpliwie czekałem.

Pierwszym przypuszczeniem było to, że mnie zdradzał. Wychodził często, ignorował mnie, nie liczył się z moim zdaniem. Każdy facet z kochankiem czy kochanką na boku tak się zachowuje, prawda? Nie rozumiałem tylko dlaczego zmusza mnie do seksu. Gdyby kogoś miał, kogoś, według niego, lepszego, to nawet by nie myślał o tym, żeby mnie dotknąć.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy próbowałam zrozumieć, co się dzieje z moim związkiem, w mieście zaczęło się robić głośno o seryjnym mordercy. Atakował zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyzn w młodym wieku, niezależnie od statusu społecznego.

Nie było jasne ani jak wybierał swoje ofiary, ani gdzie je dopadał. Ciała podrzucał, niby dla jakiegoś chorego żartu, pod budynek poczty. Wszystkie były nagie z poderżniętym gardłem. Dość prędko zaczął pojawiać się w mediach pod pseudonimem Listonosz, mi jednak wydawało się, że lepiej do niego pasuje Truponosz. Do tej pory zamordował trzy dziewczyny i czterech chłopaków.

Muszę przyznać, że wychodzenie z domu, nawet na chwilę do sklepu, zrobiło się nieprzyjemne. Dodatkowo martwiłem się też o Sasuke. Wiem, że to nie jest normalne, bać się, że ktoś, kto cię krzywdzi zostanie zabity.

Ale przecież kiedyś go kochałem. I nadal jest jakaś część mnie, która coś do niego czuje i która chciałaby wrócić do tego, co kiedyś między nami było. Dlatego, kierowany jakimś głupim impulsem, zacząłem go obserwować i pilnować. Znowu pytałem gdzie wychodzi, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy będzie tam bezpieczny.

Aż w końcu wpadłem w obsesję.

To całkiem śmieszne, jak z normalnej i przeciętnej pary zamieniliśmy się w dwóch świrów. Sasuke Uchiha, ukrywający przede mną coś (raczej kogoś) i agresywnie reagujący na każdą wzmiankę, pytanie, niewłaściwe spojrzenie. Oraz ja, Naruto Uzumaki, z obsesją na punkcie bezpieczeństwa i życia zdradzającego go faceta i z zapędami masochistycznymi. Bo w jakiś chory sposób zaczynało mnie kręcić to, co on ze mną robił. Jego przemoc i siła coraz częściej mnie podniecały, „gwałt" nie był już właściwym określeniem na to, co działo się w łóżku. Chciałem tego wszystkiego, ale jednocześnie nienawidziłem. Siebie, jego i tego kim się staliśmy.

Pytania nie wystarczyły, musiałem go śledzić. Najpierw patrzyłem przez okno, w którą stronę idzie. Później wychodziłem razem z nim, pod pretekstem zrobienia zakupów, ale to nie przyniosło żadnych efektów. Sasuke wolał poczekać aż kupię to, co potrzebne i odprowadzić mnie do mieszkania. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak potajemnie opuszczać dom zaraz za nim. Bałem się jednak, że mnie odkryje, więc na początku szedłem tylko do rogu, potem dwie ulice dalej, do skrzyżowania… Dość szybko zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie idzie w to samo miejsce, albo chociaż nie tą samą drogą. To utrudniało nieco moje próby, ale czułem się w tym coraz pewniej i coraz dalej podążałem jego śladem. Ale nigdy nie zdobyłem się na odwagę, żeby sprawdzić do kąd zmierza. Zawsze w którymś momencie wycofywałem się i wracałem do mieszkania. I ani przez sekundę moich wypraw nie przyszło mi do głowy, że to mnie mogłby zaatakować Listonosz, a nie mojego faceta.

W miesiąc od pierwszego wyjścia za Sasuke postanowiłem, że tym razem będę go śledził cały czas i nie rozmyślę się w trakcie. Naprawdę nie wiem po co i dlaczego chciałem zrobić tak głupią rzecz, ani jaki miałem w tym cel. Przecież, gdyby ktokolwiek zaatakował Uchihę, to i tak nie byłbym w stanie go unieszkodliwić. Ale przecież już nie myślałem logicznie, robiłem to, co mój chory umysł mi kazał.

Jak zwykle wyszedłem chwilę po nim, tak podekscytowany, że niemal zapomniałem zamknąć drzwi. Przez to straciłem kilka cennych sekund i byłem pewien, że Sasuke zupełnie zniknął mi z oczu. Czym prędzej wybiegłem z budynku i, na szczęście, ujrzałem jego szczupłą sylwetkę, skręcającą w najbliższą uliczkę. Ruszyłem za nim, pamiętając o zachowaniu odpowiedniej odległości i o tym, by moje kroki pozostały ciche, podobnie jak oddech.

Nie było to łatwe, kiedy serce waliło z ogromnego podekscytowania, a adrenalina krążyła w żyłach jak szalona. Wiedziałem, że jestem bliski rozwiązania jego tajemnicy, czułem to. Tamtej nocy wszystko miało się zmienić.

Szedłem kilka kroków za nim, wykorzystując innych przechodniów do ukrycia się i wtopienia w tłum. Szło mi całkiem nieźle i byłem przekonany, że Sasuke nie ma pojęcia o tym, że go śledzę.

Kilkanaście minut później zniknął za drzwiami jakiegoś klubu. Zastanawiałem się czy wejść za nim, w końcu wewnątrz na pewno znajduje się masa ludzi i łatwo będzie go zgubić. Postanowiłem poczekać na zewnątrz, prędzej czy później i tak będzie musiał wyjść. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie mnie zdradzał tam w środku, seks w toaletach go obrzydzał.

Usiadłem na ławce po drugiej stronie ulicy i liczyłem na to, że wychodząc, Sasuke mnie nie dostrzeże.

Godzinę później w wejściu do klubu zauważyłem znajomą postać mojego chłopaka. Szedł w towarzystwie rudego paszczura w okularch uczepionego jego ramienia.

Czyli miałem rację. Ciekawe czy ta dziołcha była jego jedyną, czy też co noc znajdował sobie nową dziurę do posuwania.

Na szczęście żadne nie zauważyło, że ich obserwuję. Nie zwracając uwagi na nic, ruszyli przed siebie pogrążeni w radosnej rozmowie. Sasuke tak naprawdę tylko słuchał, uśmiechając się tajemniczo i myśląc pewnie o przeleceniu rudzielca.

Przez cały czas szedłem po drugiej stronie ulicy, równolegle do nich. W końcu skręcili w węższą i pustą uliczkę, niemal znikając mi z oczu. Sasuke wciągnął okularnicę głębiej, tak, że nie było ich zbyt dobrze widać w półmroku. Dostrzegłem tylko, jak popycha ją na mury budynku i gwałtownie wpija się w jej usta.

Zacisnąłem zęby i podszedłem bliżej. Serce waliło mi jak szalone, byłem wściekły. Z jednej strony nie chciałem patrzeć, jak mój facet dobiera się do jakiejś laski, ale z drugiej nie mogłem oderwać oczu od jego dłoni, sprawnie wsuwających się pod jej bluzkę. Niemal czułem, jakby to mnie dotykał.

Ruda jęknęła w usta Sasuke i zaczęła ocierać się swoją cipką o jego udo. To było obrzydliwe.

Odetchnąłem ciężko, dużo głośniej niż zamierzałem. Para, którą obserwowałem, była zbyt zajęta sobą, żeby to zauważyć.

Oparłem się o ścianę i przymknąłem oczy. Tak naprawdę powinienem się stamtąd szybko zwijać, jeśli nie chciałem, żeby na mnie wpadli już po stosunku. Moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, mogłem teraz wrócić spokojnie do domu i, oczywiście, później urządzić awanturę. Przecież nie miałem nic do stracenia.

Już miałem odchodzić, kiedy dotarły do mnie dziwne dźwięki. Jakby stłumiony pisk i odgłos nerwowego szamotania... Teoretycznie nic niezwykłego, jeśli chodzi o seks, ale było w tym coś niepokojącego. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem w alejkę i zamarłem. Sasuke jedną dłonią zasłaniał usta rudej, palcami ściskając jej nos, uniemożliwiając tym samym oddychanie. W drugiej dłoni trzymał nóż, którym, jak na razie, tylko sunął delikatnie po jej szyi, nie przecinając skóry.

Co on robił? Po co mu nóż? Dlaczego on ją dusi? Te pytania krążyły mi po głowie, a ja nie mogłem znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi, chociaż czułem, że jest blisko, tuż obok.

Stałem jak skamieniały i patrzyłem na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Kiedy dziewczyna opadła z sił i przestała się rzucać, Sasuke docisnął mocnej ostrze w miejscu tętnicy i szybkim ruchem podciął jej gardło. Ruda charknęła coś, wierzgnęła i po chwili opadła bez życia na Uchihę.

Nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, że jęknąłem głośno. To on. Tym pierdolonym mordercą jest mój facet.

— Naruto. — Moje imię rozbrzmiało głośno i wyraźnie. Oczywiście, zorientował się, że to ja. Może jeszcze przez cały czas wiedział, że go śledzę. Byłem pewny, że zaraz się odwróci i mnie dopadnie.

Przerażony nawet nie zarejestrowałem tego, że odwróciłem się gwałtownie i zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach, kierując się w stronę mojego mieszkania.

Dotarłem tam w mgnieniu oka. W pierwszej chwili chciałem się zamknąć i zabarykadować, ale to nie miało sensu. W końcu musiałbym wyjść, więc prędzej czy później Sasuke by mnie dopadł. Tylko że później, byłby jeszcze bardziej wściekły.

Nawet nie zamknąłem drzwi na klucz, tylko od razu skierowałem się do kuchni.. Usiadłem przy stole, tak, żeby widzieć wejście, i czekałem.

Niewiele ponad godzinę później usłyszałem jego kroki w przedpokoju. Szedł powoli i spokojnie. Jakby był lwem, polującym na antylopę, którą, oczywiście, byłem ja. W końcu stanął w wejściu do kuchni i wbił we mnie wzrok. Zacisnąłem mocniej zęby, a moje palce poprawiły uchwyt na rączce noża, który trzymałem pod udem. Wziąłem go na wszelki wypadek, w razie gdybym musiał się bronić.

Przyglądaliśmy się sobie w milczeniu. Nie miałam zamiaru odezwać się jako pierwszy, tym razem to on powinien zacząć.

— Naruto. — Przerwał w końcu ciszę. — Długo ci to zajęło. Odkrycie czym naprawdę się zajmuję.

— Kiedy się zorientowałeś? — Starałem się nie okazywać żadnych emocji, nie tym razem. Fakt, że mieszkałem przez tyle lat po jednym dachem z mordercą mnie przerażał. A jeszcze bardziej przerażało mnie to, że już wiedział, że odkryłem kim jest. Miał wsytarczająco dużo czasu, żeby zaplanować co teraz ze mną zrobi.

— Za pierwszym razem, kiedy poszedłeś ze mną do sklepu — odparł i podszedł do mnie. Modliłem się, żeby nie dostrzegł narzędzia, które próbowałem lepiej ukryć. — Miałem jednak nadzieję, że szybciej się zorientujesz kim jestem. Trochę znudziłem się czekaniem na ciebie.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytałem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Sasuke musnął palcami mój policzek. Zadrżałem, czy to ze strachu czy z chorego podniecenia sytuacją.

— Bo lubię — westchnął. — To niesamowite, jak ci ufają, niczego o tobie nie wiedząc. Kobiety czy mężczyźni, wszyscy za tobą pójdą, wystarczy, że uśmiechniesz się i szepniesz dwa czy trzy słodkie słówka. A ja im pokazuję, jak bardzo się mylą. Jak bardzo są nieostrożni. I wiesz, co jest najlepsze? Ten zaskoczony wzrok, kiedy zaczynasz ich dusić, a zaraz potem wyciągasz nóż i przystawiasz go do gardła. To przerażenie i nieme błaganie o litość. — Wsunął palce w moje włosy i szarpnął nimi, odchylając głowę w tył. Zbliżył swoje usta do moich i polizał je. — Czasem chciałbym ujrzeć to w twoich oczach. Ale nawet teraz, kiedy wiesz, co mogę z tobą zrobić, widzę w nich głównie determinację i pewność siebie. Mimo to boisz się, prawda? Że mogę zrobić ci dokładnie to, co Karin, w tamtej uliczce. Że mógłbym wyciągnąć teraz nóż, który, swoją drogą, dalej jest pokryty jej krwią, i tak po prostu poderżnąć ci gardło. Boisz się, że chcę tego w tej chwili.

To był zwykły impuls, w ułamku sekundy podjąłem decyzję, że muszę to zrobić teraz, bo lepszego momentu już nie będzie. Działełem instynktownie, w końcu Sasuke niemal wprost powiedział mi, że chce mnie widzieć martwego.

Złapałem pewniej rączkę i szybko wyciągnąłem ostrze spod uda. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, z całej siły wbiłem nóż w klatkę piersiową Uchihy. Gdzieś w okolice serca, nie byłem pewny, gdzie dokładnie trafiłem.

Sasuke zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewał: na twarzy miał wymalowane zaskoczenie, dokładnie tak, jak jego ofiary. Nie dziwię mu się, sam nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że będę w stanie... zabić mojego wieloletniego faceta. Przecież go kochałem. Był moją jedyną bliską osobą, poza nim praktycznie nie utrzymywałem kontaktu z nikim. Nasz popierdolony związek tak naprawdę nie zmienił moich uczuć do niego, zmienił mnie. Mimo to nie czułem się źle z tym, co zrobiłem. Drań na to zasłużył, a ja postąpiłem właściwie. Chciałem tego, chciałem, żeby był martwy i to przeze mnie. Byłem, i nadal jestem, psycholem.

Czułem jak ciężkie ciało Sasuke opada na mnie. Popchnąłem je na podłogę, na którą runęło z hukiem. Mój, teraz już były, chłopak wyglądał komicznie z otwartymi szeroko, martwymi oczami, rozwartymi delikatnie ustami i nożem sterczącym z piersi. Krwi, w której leżał, było coraz więcej, a ciemna czerwień mocno odcinała się od jasnej powierzchni.. Wpatrywałem się w ten, mimo wszystko, groteskowy obrazek i czułem tylko ulgę oraz spokój, ogarniające powoli całe moje ciało.

Usłyszałem głośne miauknięcie i po chwili ujrzałem Kyuubiego, który podszedł do ciała Sasuke. Nawet nie spojrzał na nie, od razu nachylił się nad czerwoną kałużą i zaczął z niej pić. Chłeptał ją, jakby to była, kurwa, woda.

Wybuchnąłem histerycznym śmiechem. Dupek zdechł, a kocur, którego tak nienawidził, jak gdyby nigdy nic pił jego krew. Czy ten dzień mógłby się skończyć lepiej?


End file.
